


【飞唐】在人间（R）（上）

by wwqlalala



Category: History3-圈套, 飞唐
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【飞唐】在人间（R）（上）

唐毅的唇触碰到自己伤口的时候，孟少飞的第一个感觉是：好烫。

明明只是正常的肌肤触碰，甚至中间还隔着防止感染的医用胶带，可是孟少飞还是觉得像是一团火烧在自己的腰胯处，顺着血液流到四肢百骸，然后再经过自己的脸，最终汇集到下身的某个地方。他知道自己的脸肯定是通红的，明明刚刚还说自己很享受，结果下一秒就被唐毅的动作吓到完全定在原地不敢动，充分暴露了自己逞强的事实。

明明在“勾引”唐毅的时候动作假装的那么顺畅熟练，可是在两个人真的上半身没有隔着任何衣物肌肤相贴，同时唐毅的唇还在自己脖子上缓缓流连的时候，孟少飞才发现自己真的逊爆了。

他把目光放在唐毅头顶那个不太明显的发漩，感觉自己被烧的有点意识模糊。

唐毅轻轻把唇从孟少飞的伤口上抬开，抬头盯着孟少飞有些出神的脸。由下向上仰视本来就给人几分臣服的意味，唐毅平时都是高高在上的，这是孟少飞第一次在这样的角度和他对视，被他盛满了情欲的眼神烫了一下，本来就微微抬头的某个地方涨得更疼了。

唐毅感觉到了眼前的人身体的细小变化。他微微偏头，目光锁定在了牛仔裤紧紧包裹着的明显凸起的地方。大家都是男人，他自然明白孟少飞身体的那个部位变化的原因。他用目光测量了一下那处的大小，轻轻笑了一下，站起身来拉着孟少飞往浴室走。

孟少飞一时间没反应过来，愣愣地被唐毅拽进了浴室，然后被唐毅用双臂困在了洗手台和唐毅身体中间。

唐毅看孟少飞好像还在神游天外的样子，贴着他的耳朵轻声说：“不是说要一起洗澡吗？”

孟少飞像是被唐毅充满暗示的口吻烫到，轻轻瑟缩了一下，一双大眼睛慌乱地到处看，还在嘴硬：“是啊洗澡，你先放开我——”

右耳传来的湿漉漉的触感掐住了孟少飞的嗓子，让他的话语唐突地停住了。唐毅的舌头钻进了他的耳朵，在他的耳道处翻搅。暧昧又清晰的水声让孟少飞刚缓和一点的脸色立刻爆红。唐毅湿热的舌头顺着他的耳廓滑到耳垂处，他的耳垂被舌尖拨弄了几下，然后就被含进了口腔中。孟少飞感受到唐毅轻轻的吸吮和舔吻，好像自己的耳朵是什么饕餮。

技术真好……经验这么丰富？孟少飞一边放空地感受着耳朵带来的快感，一边心里小小的吃味。

唐毅重重地在孟少飞耳朵上舔了一下，然后唇舌轻轻下滑，滑在脖子上，好像一位君主在巡回自己的领地一样反复亲吻。他的嘴唇贴着孟少飞的脖颈一路亲下来，然后停留在锁骨这个终点站，不轻不重地咬了一口。

“嘶——”微微的疼痛让孟少飞回过神，小声抱怨，“唐毅你属狗的吗？”

唐毅慢慢把头抬起来，额头顶着孟少飞的额头，眼神直直看进孟少飞的眼睛：“走，去洗澡。”

孟少飞眼神躲闪地推开他，走到一旁开始脱裤子。唐毅看着背对着他脱牛仔裤的孟少飞，眼神划过微凹的脊柱线，划过两个有点明显的腰窝，滑到孟少飞露出一半股沟的屁股。

还挺翘。

唐毅眼神深了深，侵略性极强的目光黏在那两瓣形状姣好的圆润上，啪的一声解开了皮带。

 

孟少飞家的浴室有一个单人浴缸，还有淋浴设施。考虑到孟少飞刚刚出院，伤口不能沾水，而且单人浴缸容纳两个手长脚长的成年男人确实有点挤，唐毅让孟少飞坐在小凳子上，自己拿着花洒帮孟少飞轻轻冲着身体，水流小心地避开了伤口。

“这是我第一次伺候别人洗澡。”唐毅看着孟少飞一字一句地认真说道。

孟少飞狐疑地瞟了他一眼。

唐毅看出孟少飞眼里的怀疑，一边仔细冲着孟少飞的身体，一边随意回道：“否则呢？你觉得还有谁配得上让我帮他洗澡？”

“那你之前那些什么Andy啊什么的呢？”孟少飞表示自己才不信。

唐毅把水关上，花洒放在一旁，拿起台子上摆放的沐浴露，回答说：“不是和你说了我和Andy只是朋友？”

“那不是Andy，还有Bindy，Cindy什么的呢？”孟少飞继续“气噗噗”。他一想到学妹和自己说唐毅情人很多，而且“男女不拘”，就感到火大——这个人根本不懂得收敛自己的魅力，到处招惹狐狸精。

唐毅听到孟少飞这句明显无中生有的质控不由得轻笑出声。他手上沾满沐浴露，贴着孟少飞的胸肌滑下去。孟少飞的身材虽然没有唐毅那么肌肉分明，但好歹也是警校第一名，该有的还是有，整个人虽然瘦，但是线条流畅，肌肉紧实，多一分累赘少一分羸弱，刚刚好。

“你在哪里听说的什么Bindy，Cindy？”唐毅一边往孟少飞身上抹泡泡，一边还在嘴上打趣他。

“哪用在哪听说……”孟少飞的嘴都要撅上天了，“所有人都知道你情人很多啊！”

唐毅看着孟少飞吃了这么大的飞醋的样子，凑过去在他嘴上亲了一口。

孟少飞皱着眉瞪着眼前这个人：“你别以为亲我一口我就会忘记你有那么多情人的事实！”

唐毅把孟少飞的上半身都抹满泡泡后，又挤了点沐浴露，继续往他的腿上抹着，一边抹一边说：“是啊我亲你一口你就失忆了。”

“我失忆了你有什么好处！”孟少飞看着眼前这个细致地替他抹沐浴露的人，发现自己虽然嘴上说着他之前那些狐狸精情人，可是心里却一直在为他开脱，生不起来半点气。

唐毅把手伸向孟少飞的腿根，孟少飞往后躲了一下。

“别动。”唐毅轻轻拍了一下孟少飞不安分的大腿。

在给他大腿抹沐浴露的时候，唐毅顺便观察了孟少飞的那个部位。

半硬的性器蛰伏在体毛中，微微带着一点健康的肉粉色，宣告着主人的使用次数之少，可能甚至很少自渎。孟少飞好像意识到唐毅在看自己的那个地方，小腹下意识缩了一下，性器非但没有因为主人的害羞而软下去，反而逐渐充血，隐隐有种要继续抬头的架势。

孟少飞干咳了一声缓解自己现在的尴尬，唐毅这才把目光收回来，专心自己手上的动作。腿也抹完后，唐毅自然而然地把手伸向那个位置，然后被孟少飞一手拦下：“我……我自己来……”

唐毅看着孟少飞脸红的像个桃子，勾起了一边嘴角，也没强求，放孟少飞自己清洗剩下的那一小块地方，站起身给自己冲洗。

因为高度问题，孟少飞坐着的时候头正好正对着唐毅的下半身。出于男人的好胜心和孟少飞心里那股莫名其妙的“你都看我了我也要看你”的气势，他也向唐毅的那个地方看去。唐毅的性器也是半硬的，微微翘起，龟头大而饱满，几根青筋顺着柱身蜿蜒向上，根部隐没在黑色纠缠的毛发间，正随着他的腿部动作而微微晃动，让人不难想象完全胀大会是怎么样一根巨物。

肉眼可见的对比差异。孟少飞在心里撇了撇嘴：吃什么长这么大。

正闭着眼睛冲头发的唐毅好像意识到孟少飞的目光，微睁眼睛，故意挺了下腰，把性器往孟少飞那边凑了凑。看着孟少飞立刻把头转到另一边的动作，他低低地笑了出来。

把两个人身上的泡沫都冲洗干净，唐毅拿过来浴巾把两个人身上的水擦干。孟少飞站起来想要接过浴巾，却被唐毅侧身躲开。孟少飞一边享受行天盟少主的服务，一边笑着说：“我自己可以，等我下次真残疾了你再这么照顾我。”

“别瞎说。”唐毅不满地看了他一眼，深深皱起了眉头。

孟少飞看着他那眉间深深凹下去的川字，不由得伸手轻轻拂上唐毅的眉头：“少皱眉，会老。”

唐毅拉开孟少飞的手，侧头咬上他的唇。

 

这不是两个人的第一次接吻，但是不像在医院天台上的简单触碰，也不像孟少飞出院那天的浅尝辄止。这是一个充满着欲望和男性荷尔蒙带来的激烈的吻，唐毅的舌头轻轻松松地钻进对方的嘴里，在对方的上颚和齿列中划过，和对方的舌尖纠缠。两个人的嘴唇紧紧贴着，舌头在口中互相卷着，上下翻搅，舔过彼此口腔的每一寸角落，好像在争夺着最后的氧气。说到底还是唐毅吻技更胜一筹，他慢慢引导着孟少飞的动作，让他顺着自己的节奏吞咽和呼吸。

孟少飞被吻的迷迷糊糊，口干舌燥，感觉自己和唐毅像是两条要旱死的鱼，只能靠对方口腔的湿润才能活下来。

他突然理解了相濡以沫的含义。

半晌，唐毅才往后撤了撤，放开了孟少飞的唇舌。孟少飞正在大口呼吸着得之不易的氧气，突然感觉自己的某个地方被人抓住，瞬间浑身僵硬。

唐毅如愿地看见了孟少飞的表情一瞬间僵住，然后一脸难以置信地看着自己。唐毅轻轻掂了掂手里的性器，手指轻轻搓动了两下，然后看着那根慢慢胀大，直直地顶在自己手心。

“唐毅……”孟少飞下意识吞咽了一下，“你要干嘛……”

“你的这根顶到我了。”唐毅睁着眼睛说瞎话。

孟少飞震惊地瞪大了眼睛：到底是谁顶到谁了？？他刚想开口，却不料唐毅的手突然动作，想说出口的反驳硬生生扭曲成了一句呻吟。

唐毅打量着手里的这一根，形状不错，并不算小，只是和自己相比还是有些差距。他用手掌包裹着孟少飞的性器轻轻撸动，，另一只手环过他的腰，固定在他身侧，用手臂给孟少飞提供一个坚实的支撑。

孟少飞本来就没有经常解决个人问题的爱好，忙碌的工作让他很难去有时间想这种事情，很多次晨勃都是让它自然疲软下去，再加上被别人碰和自己自慰完全是两种感觉。唐毅的手法很好，孟少飞被下身带来的阵阵快刺激地险些站不住，只能死死扶住唐毅的肩膀，后背靠近肩部的那块皮肤靠在浴室墙壁的瓷砖上，有点凉，和下身的涨热形成了鲜明的对比。

唐毅的动作慢慢加快，他看着怀里的人微闭着眼睛，眼尾一片胭脂一般的红色，双手死死攀着自己，像是依附自己生长的一根藤蔓，鼻腔因为舒服发出轻轻的哼声。他恶作剧一般捏了捏孟少飞的囊袋，换来怀里的人睁开眼睛，眼里满是春情和不满，水润润的，一点都不像平时那个对着自己大呼小叫的孟少飞。

唐毅突然正在动作的手，另一只手使力把孟少飞直接翻了个个，手护着他的脸摁在墙上。

孟少飞还没反应过来，自己的脸就贴上了唐毅的手，十分明显地感受到对方手上的枪茧。他的性器又被人捉到手中，与此同时，一根无法被忽视的东西直直戳在腿根上，让他下意识夹紧了双腿。

“腿张开点。”唐毅暗示般地顶了顶。孟少飞松了松力，唐毅顺势顶进了他的两腿间。孟少飞虽然身体结实，但是久坐办公室的人怎么说腿间的肉也是软嫩的。粗热的柱身带着青筋卡在腿间的嫩肉中，快感让人很难忽视。  
唐毅就这样一只手撸动着孟少飞的性器，一只手垫在他的头上防止直接接触冰冷的墙，身体紧紧贴着孟少飞，下身轻轻撞击，感受着嫩滑的腿肉颤动对自己柱身的挤压。他不紧不慢地在孟少飞腿间抽插起来，龟头有好几次顶到对方的会阴，带来一阵阵颤抖。其实腿交的快感可能还比不上用手，但是唐毅爱死了孟少飞现在这样缩在他怀里任人宰割的样子，心理上的征服感逐渐膨胀，腰胯的撞击也逐渐加快。每次不小心顶到孟少飞的囊袋，还会换来对方小声的轻喘。

孟少飞只觉得腿根又麻又痒，一根硬邦邦的东西摩擦着腿间最嫩的那块肉，还时不时顶到自己的那根，唐毅身体的热度，手上时轻时重的动作，和不时游走在自己后颈的唇舌，让他的理智乱成了一锅粥，不自觉地抬起屁股，顺着对方的动作轻轻蹭动。

唐毅发觉到孟少飞迎合的小动作，更是加快了手上的动作。他时不时照顾到孟少飞的囊袋，还用手指轻轻在顶端的小孔抠弄，同时更加大力地在孟少飞腿间抽插。肉体撞击的声音在浴室里回响，像是一场真正的性交。

孟少飞没有坚持很久，在唐毅又一次吻上后颈的时候，他在唐毅的手上泄了出来，浊白的液体沾满了对方的手，还溅了几滴到自己身上，十分的色情。孟少飞的身体因为射精而不住地颤抖，唐毅也缓下了自己顶弄的动作，只是轻轻抽送着，更像是一种别样的爱抚。

良久，孟少飞缓过了射精带来的大脑的麻木，没有了性器处快感的刺激，他更加清晰地感觉到了腿间异物的明显和热度。他偏过头看了看环抱着自己的唐毅，凑过去，交换了一个吻。

唐毅还是护着孟少飞的头，防止他因为自己的顶弄而撞到墙，另一只手顺势卡住孟少飞的腰，大开大合起来，动作带着一丝狠厉。孟少飞被他撞得不住地往墙上撞，然后再撞在唐毅手上，睫毛轻轻颤抖，刮蹭着唐毅的手心。唐毅半眯着眼睛，低头看着自己的性器在对方雪白的臀肉间进进出出，不由得又加快了动作。

孟少飞被顶得不能动，只能尽量夹紧腿，性器在对方时有时无的触碰中又有要勃起的势头。唐毅又用力抽送了几下，猛地把性器从他腿间抽出来，自己用手打了几下，射在了孟少飞的臀间。

孟少飞的臀部因为灼热液体的突然刺激而微微收缩。唐毅盯着顺着孟少飞的屁股滴滴答答流下来的属于自己的东西，甚至有一部分还顺着股沟流进了两瓣之间，又一轮蠢蠢欲动的想法从脑海中冒出来。孟少飞不知道唐毅在想什么，只是感觉到一股热流射到自己屁股上，然后身后的人就停住了动作，他想回头看，但是被唐毅压在墙上让这个动作变得十分困难。所以他只能用脸在唐毅手上蹭了蹭，像是一只讨好主人的猫。

唐毅这才稍稍回神。他轻轻把孟少飞转过来，用花洒冲干净溅在两个人身上的粘稠液体，用浴巾再一次给对方擦干身子，看着对方因为刚刚发泄过而略显红润的脸，低头又在他的唇上亲了一口，声音带着情潮还没褪去的哑：“只有你。”

“嗯？”孟少飞第一时间没明白唐毅的意思。他愣了一下，才明白唐毅这是回答自己在洗澡的时候对于他之前情人的质问。他偏了偏头，哼了一声：“鬼才信。”

唐毅捧着孟少飞的脸，略带着力，逼迫他和自己对视：“没骗你。那些都是在外人面前的逢场作戏，我没碰过他们，也没和他们一起洗过澡。只有你”

孟少飞看着唐毅神情中的认真，一时间不知道该不该相信他。

唐毅捉住他的手放在自己的胸口的那个疤痕处，贴着心脏。孟少飞感受着手掌下面结实的肉体和一下一下有力的心跳，他轻轻摩挲着手掌下的这个疤痕，他知道这个疤痕的存在，但离近了看更触目惊心。四年前的那场意外差点带走了面前这个人的生命，子弹仅仅离心脏几寸，再偏一点就要命丧黄泉。喜欢上唐毅之后，孟少飞不止一次庆幸那场意外没有带走唐毅的生命，让他还活在这个世界上，孟少飞还能亲口对他说：我喜欢你。

“感受到了吗？”唐毅贴在孟少飞的耳畔说，“感受到这颗心在跳吗？”

孟少飞突然鼻子一酸，胡乱的点点头。

唐毅接着说，一字一句带着十分的郑重：“我从来没有喜欢过什么人，我不知道喜欢一个人的感觉是什么样子的，我只知道从来没有一个外人让我这么在乎……所以我说我想和你试试看，不是不尊重你，也不是不想负责，我觉得我对你应该是喜欢的，只是我不能确定，所以才这样说，对不起。”

孟少飞什么都没说，他只是低头亲吻了唐毅心口的疤痕。

 

这个疤痕代表了那场意外。  
因为那场意外他们相识。  
而他们也终将相爱。

 

你是我朝圣路上所遇到的第一座神庙。  
你是途径我生命荒野的唯一旅人。

 

TBC


End file.
